


Mr. Clawsome

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien August, Cinder came back guys, Day 15: Homeless, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste can be good sometimes, Gen, Humor, I enjoyed this more than I should, More fluff bc it’s a cutie kitty, Nathalie doesn’t receive enough to deal with them, Plot Twist, Slight adrienette for my romantic soul, all of them - Freeform, that good and subtle humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: Having found a homeless kitty, Adrien tries to persuade his father to let him stay with the animal. Luckily for him, Gabriel - with help from Nathalie - ended up allowing this. In fact, his father may have become more attached to the kitty than he imagined.Adrien August Day 15 ― Homeless
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Adrien August 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Mr. Clawsome

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, I bring back little Cinder from “Stay Close, Dear” (day 13th) and a conclusion for that story. Can we take a minute for appreciate Adrien’s care about this kitty?   
> After that, prepare yourself for the final. Bc the plot twist is short and wonderful XD  
> Enjoy!

“Can we keep him? Please?,” Adrien asked with the most innocent smile he had, his green eyes begging for a chance. The meowing from the gray kitty in his arms echoed through the atelier.

Gabriel looked from his son to the secretary, expecting for some way out of that situation. He admitted that for his fault, Adrien wasn’t the type of kid who went around asking for a lot of useless things like most spoiled rich children ― which made him being less of a headache like Chloe Bourgeois, on the other hand.

However, the boy never looked at him _like that_ asking for something before.

And that stirred something inside his constantly cold heart. Emilie wanted to have a cat once, something Gabriel declined with the most logical argument. None of them would have time to care for the animal and the house was too big for a cat alone.

Although his own son already was a lonely kitty in that huge mansion. Nathalie had argued about this with him the day before. Their planning for the fusion of an akuma and amok of the week became a fight over the family and he knew that despite having given the final word, he hadn’t won.

The secretary's deadpan stare indicated that. If he refused the request, he would be the worst of the hypocrites. Gabriel learned to let go of the opinion of others, being so high in the world that nothing could reach him, but Nathalie and Emilie always knew how to have opinions strong enough for him to consider.

And Nathalie was the worst kind of judgmental person. Her silent looks and subtle micro expressions were worse than if she says right in his face with all the letters how hypocritical he was.

“Okay,” Gabriel sighed, watching Adrien hug the stray animal with immense joy. “Where did you find him?”

“Chat Noir was looking for families for four other homeless kittens... and I swear I only got one!,” he quickly completed when he saw the look of his father. “I'm thinking of calling him Cinder.”

“Cinder?”

“Yes, I think it fits. Thank you so much for letting me stay with him, father!”

The stylist saw the son out of the room, touching the side of his face when the door was closed. _Cinder_? Did Adrien really have the courage to reduce the new family member to something related to ashes?

He caught Nathalie giving him an approving look and looked away, pretending to face Emilie's painting. If the cat doesn't cause him problems, everything would be okay.

***

In a few days, Adrien got a small collar for the gray kitten he had adopted, with the right to a cute little bell just like his own Chat Noir suit. He was surprised that, in the end, the rest of the mansion welcomed him. One of the uninhabited guest rooms was turned into a playground for Cinder and at the end of the day, he slept in Adrien's room.

Plagg was the only one who seemed to regard Cinder as an invader on his territory. The boy wasn’t sure if it was a cat thing or if the kwami was just jealous.

The little cat has become Adrien's special confidant ― and an interesting incentive for Plagg to be more involved with his complaints than just eating cheese in the corner of the bed. He could tell Cinder everything, after all the little animal couldn't say anything.

But he noticed that sometimes the kitty disappeared mysteriously, something that he was still unable to discover how it happened. When he commented this to Nathalie, she replied that it was something common for cats and that ― as Cinder was a male ― he must be exploring the mansion and unfortunately, marking territory.

“More work for me,” he heard the secretary mumble.

“I'm sorry about that, Nathalie. But, if it's been too hard, you could call me to help! I would have no problem cleaning his dirt,” Adrien said, drawing a surprised look from the woman. “When you have an animal, you must get involved in every aspect of his life. And... they grow up so fast.”

“Adrien, he is just a _cat_. You’re not his father.”

“But I feel like it is, you know?,” the blonde touched his heart with emotion.

Nathalie sighed as Adrien headed for school. He was becoming obsessed with that kitten ― and in fact, he wasn't the only one. As a completely supportive father, he showed pictures of little Cinder to all his colleagues and friends.

There wasn't much to do to go against his enthusiasm because the kitty was really cute. Mylene and Marinette kept asking the model how the animal was doing and Adrien was happy with the interest, especially coming from the second girl. It was rumored that he had gotten Cinder among the five homeless kittens that Chat Noir was trying to help and he could only confirm them.

In fact, it would be difficult to do the opposite for obvious reasons. He hadn’t managed to end the day without giving someone the gray kitty and as it would be difficult to hide him at home until everything was resolved, Adrien wanted to take a chance with his luck.

“It was really nice of you to have adopted Cinder, Adrien,” Marinette was saying to him, her eyes so focused on the image of the cat on her phone that she never stuttered.

The boy liked the smile she gave when she looked at Cinder.

“I just hope that if I ever have a hamster one day, he and Dream won't fight too much,” he commented to her.

“Dream?”

“It's the name I'm going to give my hamster. Someday! Well, I already managed to get my father to allow Cinder... maybe a gray cat might give me some luck?”

But the girl didn't have time to pay attention to his last joke, having other thoughts in mind. They both liked hamsters and the choice of the animal's name was, to say the least, _curious_.

Still focused on Cinder's picture, Adrien didn't seem to notice his friend's frown. He was wondering if his kitten was right at home, exploring everything and having fun wherever he went. Meanwhile, Alya seemed to comment on the strange pattern of feline akumas of the past few days.

***

Meanwhile, far away from there...

“Mr. Clawsome, give me a purr,” Hawkmoth said scratching the little gray kitten's ear on his shoulder. “We’ll win and rise! Soon their miraculous will be mine!”

Cinder ― or rather, Mr. Clawsome ― gave a long meow in response for the villain’s evil laugh and Mayura tapped the fan on her own face, incredulous at that scene.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Hawkmoth rap in this and I’m not ashamed   
> And, for those who don’t understand Marinette’s confused state: Tom had told (and actually misunderstood) to Chat Noir that her hamster would be named Nightmare. So...


End file.
